wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Qibli
'''Qibli' is a male SandWing dragonet around Sunny's age, possibly a year or two younger. He was an Outclaw, considering himself as Thorn's bodyguard. He is now a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, in the Jade Winglet, and he seems to to be in a love triangle with Winter and Moonwatcher. Appearance Qibli has light, sandy colored scales''Moon Rising, page 44'' and brown speckles on his snout, like Thorn.The Brightest Night, page 78 In one ear, he wears a dark amber earring with an orange teardrop hanging from it,Moon Rising, page 44 and has a zigzag scar across his nose.The Brightest Night, page 71 Biography ''The Brightest Night He first appears as part of The Outclaws when Thorn pins Preyhunter to the ground for saying that Morrowseer is dead. He shot forward along with Six-Claws when Preyhunter lashes out at Thorn. When the NightWing was killed by Thorn, he stood beside the body looking "as if he'd very much like to stab it again, just to be sure." Later, he follows Thorn and Sunny before they talk about the "Wanted" posters around the Scorpion Den. He tells Thorn he's not leaving her alone with a stranger, showing his loyalty towards her. When Six-Claws informs Thorn that there's been reports of a dragonbite viper, she leaves and Qibli is left alone with Sunny. She asks him what a dragonbite viper is, and he tells her that it's the only snake in Pyrrhia that can kill a dragon. After, Sunny asks him if Thorn was his mother also. He denies it, saying that she saved him from his real mother, and that his brothers hated him. As Sunny lies down on a pillow, she asks what the Outclaws do. He tells her that they are basically in charge of the Scorpion Den, and becomes enraged when she starts to fall asleep while he's talking. When the Outclaws attack Burn's Stronghold, he fights alongside Thorn and Six-Claws. As a SandWing soldier was about to stab Thorn, Qibli knocks him away. Sunny and Thorn get locked into a room by Smolder, and when they escape, Thorn gathers her Outclaws and retreats. Qibli remarks that he never trusted Smolder, and that Thorn should have never done so either. Moon Rising In the first book, he is one of Moonwatcher's best friends. He is very intelligent, as Moonwatcher hears by listening to his thoughts. He was a bit wary of Moonwatcher at first, but however thinks she's pretty. But he turns out to also be a bit insecure when she tells him about her "gift" to read minds. Yet he still later proves that he is also very brave when they are battling Icicle. Qiblile seems to critisize himslef as shown after he was knocked out by Icicle he thought, "I can't believe I let an IceWing knock me out, Thorn would be unimpressed."Qibli also seems to be in a love triangle with Moonwatcher and Winter. ''Winter Turning Coming June 30th Relationships Family Qibli has a mother with snake patterns on her back, two brothers, and one sister. In one of Moon's visions, he is seen with his brother and sister and a elderly male SandWing, possibly his dad. Qibli says that he had a terrible family life and is glad not to ever have to see is family again. Right after saying this, Moon has a vision of the future where he is in a fight with his father and two older siblings and yelling "Where is she?", probably referring to his mother. Thorn Qibli considers Thorn as his master, having served her and the Outclaws pretty much his whole life. He is extremely loyal to her, protecting her during battles and even refusing to leave her side when Thorn wanted to talk in private with Sunny. It was also mentioned by him that Thorn saved him from his birth mother. Moonwatcher In Moon Rising, he and Moonwatcher are put into the same winglet; he quickly becomes one of her best friends. He is very intelligent and observant, shown by his thoughts that Moon has heard. He was a bit wary of her at first, but however, thinks she's pretty and constantly wonders what he should do to make Moon like him better. Because of his instinct to protect, he frequently defends her (mostly from Winter). He turns out to also be a bit insecure about her "gift" to read minds, but in the end he helps her figure out who set of the bomb with the use of her powers. Winter Qibli and Winter have a bit of a rivalry- as Qibli likes to annoy him- but he still wants to be Winter's friend. Their rivalry could also be about the fact that they both like Moonwatcher. Quotes *''"I'm not leaving you alone with no stranger. All prophecy-like or not."'' *''"Ha! Moons, no. She saved me from my mother. Besides, the way I understand it, there's only ever been one egg for Thorn, and that's you- if you are who you say you are."'' *''"I didn't trust that Smolder dragon. I knew there'd be trouble! Didn't I say so? Can't trust a royal, that's what I always say."'' * "Are you falling asleep in the middle of my fascinating explanation?" * "See, I'm your destiny." Trivia *There is a very high chance that he could be the SandWing protagonist in the tenth Wings of Fire book. *He is most likely the SandWing dragonet that was based on Tui's son. *Qibli likely thinks of himself as Thorn's bodyguard. *Qibli's name is pronounced 'kee-blee' Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.33.09 AM.png|By Queen Clam Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Qiblidrawing.png Qibli - Luster.jpg References Category:Characters Category:BN Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:The Outclaws Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Jade Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Main Characters